1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery that has an improved structure of a lower insulation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, which cannot be recharged, a rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while high capacity batteries are used as motor driving power sources for hybrid vehicles, etc. or used as high capacity power storage devices.
A high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been recently developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is formed as a large capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., electrical vehicle. The rechargeable battery of this type may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.